The present invention relates to a power cord apparatus, and a method of using such an apparatus. One embodiment of the invention comprises a power cord apparatus adapted for use with dryers and stoves.
Electrical power outlets are constructed in a variety of configurations. For example, the outlets for large household appliances such as stoves and electric clothes dryers have a variety of configurations, each one typically requiring a particular design of power cord that corresponds to the particular outlet. The power outlets for clothes dryers are constructed in four different design configurations—two different configurations utilizing four prongs and two other configurations utilizing three prongs.
Due to the variation in outlet configuration, electric dryers are typically sold without a power cord, and the four different power cords needed for the four different outlet configurations are sold separately. This can be problematic as the purchaser of a new dryer is often unsure of which particular power outlet configuration exists in his home, and at times is not even aware that the dryer being purchased does not include a power cord. Furthermore, regulations require a brand new cord to be installed with each new dryer, even when the purchaser of the new dryer already has a functioning power cord (which was being used with a previous dryer). As such, professional appliance installers often carry a supply of all four different power cords to a particular dryer installation job, and determine which is the appropriate power cord when arriving at the site of installation. However, many consumers are annoyed with having to purchase a separate cord soon after making the significant purchase of a dryer, which can lead to overall customer dissatisfaction with the seller and/or manufacturer of the dryer. Similar problems arise when one moves a dryer from a residence having a particular outlet configuration to another site having a different outlet configuration.